How long can they run?
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: This is mostly about Jeff the Killer. But there is no category for that (which is Bullshit) so this is what it is! Hope you like. Lots of blood and death. OCxJeff
1. Chapter 1

I dashed around a corner, the woods coming into view. "Finally!" I whispered, running for the trees. "There she is! Don't let her get to the woods!" a cop yelled. Fuck! They had seen me! Well, my running and blood- stained white sweater didn't help either. But I was only inches away from the trees when a gun shot rang out and a pain bloomed in my right shoulder. I stumbled but reached the safety of the trees and kept stumbling forwards.

Once I was far enough for the sounds of panic to fade, I stopped and leaned with my good shoulder on a tree. "At least it wasn't my stabbing arm..." I mumbled, looking around. The forest was dark and quiet. To quiet for my liking. My glowing blue eyes narrowed as there was a rustle in some near by bushes. A tall man with pale skin and no face came from the leaves. He had on a suit and looked like he just came from a meeting for a company.

"What the hell are you?!" I asked, startled at the sight of this faceless being. A haunting voice rang through my head. I knew it came from him. _I am Slender Man._ He said in my head. _I noticed that you are hurt_ his head tilted in the direction of my shoulder. I glared at him. "I'm fine!" I hissed, clutching my still bleeding shoulder.

_I can heal it. But you must come with me._ He said. "Why in the hell would I trust a...THING like you?!" I asked, my eye starting to twitch. _We are both killers. There are more like me and you. I can heal you, but you must come with me_ he said, stepping closer to me. I opened my mouth and barred my pointed teeth at him. "Don't try to help me! Just show me were to go!" I said, standing up straight. He nodded and turned back to the bushes.

I walked behind him for a wile and the pain in my shoulder was starting to get worse. "Are we there yet?!" I growled at Slender Man. He turned to look at me and a chuckle ran through my head. _I think you and Jeff will get along just fine. Yes. We are here_ he turned and moved a low hanging branch aside. It showed me a large house with lights on in the house.

I could see many shadows from with in and heard screaming and a crash from inside. "Do I really want to go in there?" I asked, glancing up at him. He shook his head. _I'm afraid that you must_ he said, pushing me ahead of him. I glared at him and walked up to the house. Slender reached in front of me and opened the door, making things go silent. He walked in front of me and I slowly fallowed.

What I saw surprised me. There was a room with two people in it. Both men. One had a blue mask with running, black eyes on it. He had on a black hooded jacket and dark jeans. The other was deathly pail with black, wide eyes that had black rings around it. He was wearing a white, blood-stained hooded jacket and black dress pants. He had a smile carved onto his face and both of there faces were turned to us.

They had each other by the shirt, a fist pulled back to hit the other. Slowly there fists lowered and they turned to look fully at us. "Who is this?" the one with the mask asked. The other just watched me, not blinking with his wide eyes. _Jack, Jeff, this is..._ he turned to me. I watched them all for a moment, should I turn back and run? I wouldn't get far with this arm. "Elizabeth" I said simply. The one with the wide smile seemed to smile more as he watched me. As I looked back at him, I noticed he looked like me.

He had black hair, like me. Mine was to my lower back and his was to his shoulders. My skin was just as pail as his. The only difference was our eyes. Were his were wide and black, mine were big and blue. _She has been shot. Go back to your fight. I will heal her_ Slender said, moving to the next room. I followed him, holding my right shoulder. It hurt like a bitch and I was getting impatient. This room was a large kitchen and there was no one in here, thank god. Slender told me to sit on a stool, which I did, and he got what he needed. I saw him pull down bandages and some sort of grabber thing. He turned back to me, holding the grabber in one of his hands.

I knew what is was for and I hissed at him. He stood there looking at me. _I must take the bullet out, or it will not heal._ He said. I growled low but turned my shoulder to him. _I will need to bring in Jeff and Jack. I do not know your strength and this will hurt a lot. _He said. There was a slight buzz and the two men came in. The blue one's mask was tilted slightly to the left and the other one's face had a slight red mark on it.

They must have been fighting again. _Hold her down_ Slender said, leaning closer to me. I growled again as they all came around me. The large carved smile got wider and the masked one chuckled. There hands came around my arms and I flinched away from there touch. It made the feeling come back, there touch. But I fought it back as Slender came closer to my shoulder. I closed my eyes as the cold object slid into the small hole in my arm.

I bit my cheek and struggled hard under the men gripping my arms as the thing went deeper into my skin. It came in contact with the bullet and I screamed. It ripped through the house, making the ones hold my arms want to leg go and cover there ears. I felt the thing rip out of my skin and I stopped screaming. _You may let her go_ Slender said. They let go and the pail one rubbed his ears. "That hurt..." he said, smiling at me. His voice was psychotic and sounded like he was insane. "Get your ass back in the living room Jeff" the masked one said, shoving him forward.

So _he_ was Jeff. The other one must have been Jack. Why did Slender think I would have gotten along with Jeff? Well...i wasn't that mentally stable...so I understood what he meant. I was hunched forward on my stool, blood flowing freely to the floor from my shoulder. The tall one came forward again, this time with the bandages. _I must ask that you remove your shirt_ he said softly. I nodded and pulled off my sweater. I held it in my hand as he wrapped my shoulder. There was a slight pink tinge to my cheeks. This was the first time any one had seen me with only my black bra on.

I could feel another pair of eyes on me and I knew that Jeff was watching from the door way. I couldn't see him, but I knew it was him. Little did I know that he was making sure no one else came in and saw this. He was helping me and I had no idea why, or that he was even doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the bed heavily. I just wanted to sleep, my arm was in more pain than I thought I would ever feel and there was the feeling. It was there, slowly getting stronger. The need to kill. The thirst for blood. I wouldn't be able to fight it back for long. But for now, I need to sleep. I sat back and let my head land on the pillow. My eyes slowly closed and I rolled away from the door.

I was asleep for a wile before a creak woke me. My door had opened. There was the soft padding of paws that stopped at my bed side. Slowly I rolled over the face the animal in my room. It was a dog. It must have been Jeff's because the damn thing had a smile just like him. His pointed teeth were dripping with drool and blood, making the feeling come again, but stronger.

I clutched at my chest, trying not to kill the dog. "Are you okay?" the insane voice asked me. Looking up, Jeff was standing in the door way and the dog ran to his side. He stepped in the room. "Don't come over here, unless you want to die..." I said with a growl in my voice. "Why would you kill me? I haven't done any thing" he said, his head tilting to the left.

"I may not be able to help it. The feeling...I...I need to..." I groaned and curled in on my self. There was a hand on my arm and I looked into the dark eyes that were in front on my face. "I know what you need. Lets go"

**City Limits**

We stood at the edge of the trees, Jeff and I. There was a dark house just in front of us. "There, that house will work" Jeff said, taking a knife out of his pocket. I took mine out from under my shirt and Jeff smiled wider. "Time for them to...Go To Sleep..." he said, hauntingly. We moving swiftly and silently through the night, coming to the back door.

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a bobby pin. Jiggling the lock I heard a click and the door opened. "Your handy to have around..." Jeff whispered, making me smile. We moved through the house, dodging the chairs and tables. But as we were about to go upstairs to find our prey, a light came on. I pulled my self under the table and Jeff hid himself in the closest closet.

A young girl of about fourteen walked slowly down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I looked over at Jeff and he nodded at me to go ahead. Moving slowly, I came up behind her with my knife at the ready. She stopped getting a glass down and listened. I didn't try to hide my breathing as she turned quickly, eyes widening when she saw me.

I quickly stabbed the knife into her neck, stopping her trying to scream. She fell to the ground, her hands around mine that was in the hilt of the blade. Her blood made a pool around her and I watched with interest as she choked on her own blood. Her grip loosened and her hands fell to the floor as the light faded from her eyes. My hand came up and I licked the blood running down my arm.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the best thing I had ever tasted, the coppery taste of a life taken before it's time. I dipped two fingers in the blood and stood. I wrote on the walls _**Never to Wake**_ and I smiled, licking what was left on my fingers. "Let's go" I turned to see Jeff standing there with blood on his hands as well. He must have a signature as well.

"How many were there?" I asked as we went back into the trees. "Just a woman. Most likely the girls mother." he said. Jeff stopped walking and turned to look at me. He just stood there. "What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "There's...blood...on your lips" his hand came up and gently ran over my lips. I blushed as his fingers lingered on my face. His hand dropped to his side and he turned away.

He said nothing else as we walked the rest of the way to the house. Slender was standing in front of the door when we came to the clearing the house was in. _I don't need to ask were you to have been_ he said, seeming to look us over with out eyes. "It was the feeling" Jeff and I said at the same time. We looked into each others eyes and just stared.

_I was right. You two are getting along fine_ he said, opening the door and pushing us inside. Jack was sitting on the couch, watching TV with his mask on. He looked over and seemed to perk up at the sight of us. "Well, now we can have some fun" he said, his mask turned to me. "What are you taking about?!" I asked, baring my rows of pointed teeth at him. "Calm down, I just meant we can play a game or something" he raised his hands in surrender and chuckled.

"I'm going to my room" Jeff said, walked past me and up the stairs. "What?! Don't you wanna have some fun!?" Jack called after him. Slender looked down at me. _Do you wish to go to your room?_ He asked. "Aw! Don't leave me all alone Liz!" Jack said, standing in front of me. He was half a head taller than I was and I could see a smile from under his mask. "Yes Slender." I said, moving past Jack.

"What did I do?!" he yelled, flopping back down on the couch. Once Slender and I were walking down the hall, I took the chance. "I am going to need to leave soon" I said, making him stop. _Not with that shoulder, your not. Heal, then you can leave. Jeff shouldn't have brought you out there, you could have made your shoulder worse_ he said, opening my door. "I was fine, I can handle my self!" I said, slamming the door behind me.

_You are acting like a child_ Slender said. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU NO-FACED BASTARD!" I screamed, falling to my knees and clutching my head. I felt him leave and I tried to get my breathing under control. There were foot steps and a soft knock at my door. I didn't move. "Elizabeth" it was Jack. Slowly, I stood and opened the door a crack.

He stood there with his hands in his pocket. "You really gonna leave?" he asked. I nodded. "When?" he asked softly. "When my shoulder heals. I want to leave soon. I can't stand staying in the same place for long" I said, opening the door a bit more. "I get it, I used to be like that. Jeff still is. He's been on edge lately. I think he's planing on leaving to" Jack said, leaning on the wall next to my door.

"What do you mean?" I asked, moving out into the hall. "You guys are a lot alike. He is usually very angry and quiet. He never goes out killing with any one. But he took you and that makes me think that maybe you should hang around for a wile. I know when you leave, he will to" Jack said. This made me think. Never goes out killing with any one? Then why did he go with me?

"You think that I...make him act different?" I asked slowly. "You DO make him act different. He is... calm around you" Jack said, looking down the hall both ways. "I don't understand why" I said, crossing my arms. "I think he likes you" Jack said, making me face him. "Why would you think that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Jack came up to my and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I was about to punch him, but Jeff beat me to it.


	4. Chapter 4

He came out of no were, plowing into Jack and sending him to the floor. I stumbled back, hitting the wall and Jeff punched Jack over and over again, putting cracks in his mask. Soon the entire thing shattered and Jack shoved Jeff off of him. Jack dashed down the hall and ran through a door, slamming it behind him. Jeff was about to go after him, but I put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me. "Jeff, why did you do that?!" I asked, stunned at his behavior.

Jeff looked at me for a moment before walking back down the hall. The entire way there, his head was down. He seemed ashamed of what he had done. I looked back at the door Jack had ran through. I quickly walked up to it. I knocked softly. "DON'T COME IN HERE! GO GET SLENDER MAN!" Jack screamed, making me jump back. "I'll be right back!" I called, walking over to the stairs. I went half way down the stairs and saw Slender standing in front of the window, shades pulled back. "Slender, Jack needs-"

_What Jack needs is not important right now. We need to leave. Our home has been found._ Slender went past me on the stairs and I ran over to the window. I could see flash lights and the head lights to four wheelers. "Shit!" I said, running back up stairs. Slender was coming out of the room with Jack. Jack had bandages on his face and was being led by Slender. Jeff came out of his room, looking crazed. His knife was clean and in his left hand.

I hadn't realized it, but I had pulled out my knife and it was in my left hand as well. _We must hurry and go out the back door _Slender said. Jeff nodded and I followed him out of the house. Slender was walking Jack down the stairs. _We will take two paths, Jeff, take Elizabeth with you. I will see to Jack._ Jeff nodded and we dashed out the back door together. "There! After them!" a man yelled, having seen us.

There was a lot of yells behind us and a few gun shots. A tree exploded behind Jeff and we ran faster, taking random turns and weaving through the trees. They kept on us. I heard the engine of a four wheeler coming closer and I turned to see it coming at us. I shoved Jeff in a different direction and the guy on the four wheeler grabbed my by the hair.

I brought my knife up and plunged in into his arm, ripping up his skin and making blood fly every were. He cried out and let me go. I rolled along the ground a few times and came to a stop at the base of a large tree. I still had my knife but I had lost Jeff. AND there were more people coming.

A light flew over me and came to stop on my face. I raised my arm and tried to stand, but my leg was broken. I started to drag myself away but it was to late, they were gonna get me. I tightened my grip on my knife and waited for them. No way I was going down with out a fight.


End file.
